


The Final Sleep

by xxSamuraiPrincess26xx



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxSamuraiPrincess26xx/pseuds/xxSamuraiPrincess26xx
Summary: Abandoned by her allies, Mireya is forced to fight an opponent alone...an opponent that she had dealt with before.But this time, it's not the same...it will be like fighting a shadow.





	The Final Sleep

The Final Sleep  
"I really don't want to do this alone."  
"I really wish they didn't abandon me."  
Mireya's soft, fragile voice echoed down the hallway as she took slow, careful steps towards the opening at the end of the corridor.  
Once again, she had a terrible experience before getting to this point. But this time, it wasn't for half an hour; it was for a few days.  
. . .  
After leaving the storage room with Bendy, slowly walked towards an empty hallway where they saw a can of bacon soup rolling across the floor.  
"Is someone there?" Please show yourself." Mireya gently called out, not wanting to enter the hallway, in fear of getting attacked again.  
After a few moments, Mireya and Bendy saw who rolled the soup can.  
It was someone both of them recognized right away.  
"Boris?"  
. . .  
Convincing Boris to join them was actually quite easy because all Mireya had to do, for reasons she still wasn't sure of, was make him a bowl of bacon soup.  
Having the wolf by their side proved to be very beneficial to them. He was able to open and locate passages, find useful items, and he was able to lead the way when he needed to.  
But, the only downside to having Boris was that whenever they were in the dark or something bad was near, he would cower in fear until it was taken care of. Either way, Boris was an amazing friend, and Mireya and Bendy were very lucky to have him.  
Sadly, all good things must come to an end.  
. . .  
After completing some unusual and quite frightening errands for an angel-demon named Alice Angel, Mireya had lost track of Bendy, and no matter how hard she looked, Mireya couldn't find her friend.  
As much as she didn't want to, Mireya stopped looking for Bendy and entered the elevator with Boris. While waiting for it to reach the top so they could leave, Mireya thought back to what she had to do for the angel-demon.  
She had to collect different machine parts.  
She had to destroy all the Bendy cut-outs  
She had to fight The Butcher Gang  
She had to gather five "ink hearts"  
All while listening to her voice coming from what Mireya hoped were hidden speakers.  
She had also learned that Alice (Susie Campell) may have been romantically involved with Sammy as she had stated that "although he was a terrible liar, he was a very handsome man."  
Needless to say, Mireya didn't believe that at all.  
Suddenly the elevator began to plummet down the shaft and Alice's voice was heard.  
But, instead of the cheerful tone that Mireya had heard before, this one was evil and demonic.  
"Did you really think I'd let you steal from me?! Did you really think I'd just let you go?! No! I know who you are! And I know why you're here! And you will not stop what needs to be done! Now come down and bring me back my Boris! It's the most perfect Boris I've ever seen. And I want it! I need its insides so I can be beautiful again! Don't you understand?! Don't you get it?! Give him to me! Or better yet, I'll take him! Once…you're dead!"  
The elevator started to speed up and before Mireya could turn to comfort her cowering friend, hit the bottom with a loud crash…the impact knocking her out.  
Mireya's vision was blurred as she came to by the feeling of Boris gently shaking her shoulders. As she tried to gather her surroundings, Mireya noticed Alice Angel slowly creeping up behind Boris, but with her body still trying to recover, was unable to want him ad could only watch her friend being pulled into the darkness.  
"Boris…" Mireya whispered before passing out again.  
Only a few minutes had passed before Mireya woke up and came to terms with what had just happened.  
She had been betrayed and nearly killed, but that was the last thing on her mind.  
Her friend was in trouble and she had to save him.  
Rising from the crushed elevator, Mireya cleans herself from dust, glass, and metal, and makes her way down the dark hallway, not knowing what to expect.  
But what she thought was going to be another journey through ink-filled hallways and rooms turned out to be a journey through a twisted amusement park.  
There were lights, music, a couple of rides (one of which she had to take apart) and even some game booths. Mireya often thought that this was some sort of trap set up by Alice, Sammy, or anybody who wanted her dead.  
But she had a friend to save.  
She already lost one and she was going to make sure that she didn't lose the other.  
Mireya approached a small roller coaster cart and as soon as she touched it, something told her that if she rode it, she would find Boris.  
So, that's what she did.  
As the cart slowly made its way down the tracks, Mireya continued to hope and pray that Boris was alright. She couldn't help but do the same for Bendy. She would look at her wrists and quickly think back to how comfortable she felt talking to him about her abduction, and how he protected her while she slept.  
Once the cart was halfway down the track, Mireya heard Alice taunting her about several different things.  
She asked Mireya is she wished that all of this was just a bad dream and how quickly things can fall apart.  
What really scared her was when Alice asked if she enjoyed her "decent" and if she did, Alice had a special surprise for her.  
Once she heard that. Her thoughts turned to something bad happening to Boris.  
The cart went through a set of double doors, leading into some type of ballroom. Soft music was playing, but it did nothing to ease Mireya's nervous mind. Just as it was about to go through another set of doors and into a dark hallway, two large hands grabbed the front of the cart, preventing it from going further.  
What Mireya saw next would forever haunt her.  
The owner of the hands stood up, revealing a very bulky and deformed creature.  
"Boris! No, no what has she done to you?!"  
Boris grunted and pushed the cart backwards knocking it off the tracks, causing Mireya to fall out.  
"Ha, Ha, Ha meet the new and improved Boris! I took what I wanted and in return, I gave him so much more! And this time, there is no Ink Demon, no escape. Boris, tear her apart, leave nothing!"  
No matter what Mireya did to try and tell Boris that she's his friend and not his enemy, his corrupted mind told him otherwise.  
In this new state of mind, Alice was his friend, and Mireya was his enemy.  
After avoiding several things being thrown, Mireya came to realize that she had no choice but to fight and kill her friend.  
It didn't take long for Boris to fall down and dissolve into an ink puddle.  
Having lost her last friend, Mireya felt herself n the verge of tears, but quickly changed when she heard Alice Angel's furious voice.  
"No! No! No! Why don't you ever just die?!"  
Mireya saw Alice running towards her, clearly with the intent of killing her. But instead of feeling any type of pain, saw that Alice had been stabbed through the heart and once she fell to the floor, did Mireya see her saviors.  
One was a woman that looked like a sane version of Alice and the other looked like a gruff version of Boris.  
. . .  
Reaching the end of the hallway, Mireya enters a room with a river of pure ink and a large tunnel. Luckily for her, there was a barge that was intact and fully operational. After pulling the release switch to get it off the platform, Mireya boards it and makes her way down the dark tunnel.  
. . .  
Mireya woke up to the sound of a woman humming a very familiar song. Although she was in a cell and once again in captivity, Mireya didn't feel as scared and a threatened like she felt when she was with Sammy.  
This one was much different.  
She was able to make conversation with the woman who strangely was named Allison and was able to quickly gain her trust to where she was given a device that gave her the ability to see hidden images and messages.  
However, while Mireya was able to bond with Allison, she wasn't having very much luck with the Boris look-alike named Tom.  
Nevertheless, she still considered him an ally as she did with Allison.  
One day, Mireya had woken up to Allison and Tom panicking about something.  
She quickly learned that the Ink Demon was approaching the hide-out and despite Allison's attempts to free her, Tom gently placed a hand on her shoulder, convincing her that Mireya's not worth it.  
After apologizing, Allison and Tom fled, leaving Mireya to fend for herself.  
But by using the device that she was given, Mireya was able to discover different clues that led her to both obtaining a weapon and a way to break out of her cell.  
. . .  
As the barge slowly made its way down the river, Mireya admitted to herself that she did feel betrayed, but she knew that she would see them when she least expected it. She also started to believe that she was never meant to leave the studio because every time she was close to doing so, something bad had happened.  
The first time, she had fallen several stories.  
The second time she had been knocked out and abducted.  
The third time she had been double-crossed.  
The fourth time she had been forced to kill her friend.  
"Maybe fifth's time's the charm…probably not." Mireya quietly said to herself.  
A short while later, the barge arrived to a run-down village. There were ink creatures around, but they paid little to no heed to her. One of them was even fishing from a tower in the far corner.  
An uncomfortable vibe came over Mireya as she stepped off the barge and onto the platforms with a pipe and Allison's device in hand.  
Once she approached the wooden houses, Mireya saw that some were boarded up and others were just destroyed. Using Allison's device, she found some random messages and images that in a way explained how they were feeling. After examining the small houses, Mireya turned towards a much larger house, which seemed like it would house the leader. But what threw her off was that the doorway was boarded up as if the house was a cage.  
She wanted to ignore it, but something in her mind told her to approach it.  
Just as Mireya approached the boarded doorway, a demonic voice rang out and the boards started to break.  
.BETRAYED! ABANDONED!  
A figure broke through the boards and Mireya couldn't believe it.  
The figure was her captor…Sammy Lawrence.  
"You're supposed to be dead!" she thought while backing away from the structure.  
If she wasn't terrified enough knowing that Sammy was still alive, the change in his voice and that he had an axe in his hand took her terror to a whole new level.  
It was clear that this time he didn't want to sacrifice her  
He wanted to kill her.  
Grabbing the pipe that had been dropped, Mireya ran out toward the village entrance with Sammy in tow.  
But confusion came when she heard him yell at her again.  
"I trusted you! I gave you everything! And you left me to rot! Why? Why?"  
What was he talking about?  
At that, Mireya believed that Sammy was now insane and in some type of blind rage, and what she heard next gave her a clear answer.  
"My Lord, why have you forsaken me?"  
In his pure sanity and blind fury, he believed that Mireya was Ink Bendy.  
As she continued running and hitting the music director with the pipe, he continued to chase her and shout random things that clearly came from his insane and possible misled mind.  
"Come here and put your face in my axe!"  
"I'm going to cut that smile right off your face!"  
Despite Sammy's frightening threats and unpredictable movements, Mireya managed to strike him the where his mask fell off, causing him to run away from her.  
"No! Don't look at me. Stay away!" he yelled, dropping his axe and covering his face.  
Worried that Sammy was trying to lure her into a trap, Mireya slowly approached him and quickly realized that she was right to worry when Sammy suddenly grabbed her shoulders, firmly holding her in place.  
"Ah! You lied to me! You said I'd be free! Well, I'm going to free you now!"  
He roughly tosses Mireya to the floor and then picked up his axe.  
"Free your head right off your shoulders! Sheep, sheep, sheep, it's time for sleep."  
Sammy raised his axe preparing to finally kill her, but to her surprise, saw Tom slowly creeping behind the music director, and just as he was going to land the deadly move, Tom slammed his own axe into Sammy's head, killing him instantly.  
Once the music director fell, Mireya watched as Tom pulled the axe out of Sammy's head and slowly hand it to her as if he was giving her a peace offering.  
After slowly taking it from his hand, it became clear that Tom was finally befriending her.  
A few moments after Tom rescued Mireya, Allison showed up and after slightly scolding her, helped defeat a horde of ink-creatures (which they believed to be Sammy's followers) made one final plan, with Mireya as their leader.  
Being reunited with Allison and Tom really gave Mireya a sense of peace and safety, but little did they know, it wouldn't be very long before they would be separated once again.  
A couple of things:  
I know in the game that the woman working with Tom was named Alice, but I am using her credited name.  
I know that it was Susie Campell and not Alice Angel that was probably romantically involved with Sammy. By the time, I realized that portion in the story, it was already too late to change it, so I just put Susie's name in parenthesis.


End file.
